


Green with Jealousy

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: Dancing Through Life [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous!Gamora, Starmora, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Peter's going out to meet a contact. A female contact. Gamora is not happy about it. Until she sees what Peter's brought back.





	Green with Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Starmora on jealousy "I don't care if you go out with her" Thank you!! Love your stories btw <3

“Are you sure this is a good idea, friend Quill?” Drax asks, arms crossed as he stands to the side of the hanger door.

“I’ll be fine. I’m just going out to meet a contact,” Peter reassures the larger man as he shoulders his knapsack.

“Yeah,” Rocket snorts. “A female contact.”

Peter glances up, catching Gamora’s eyes before she turns away. It’s been almost three standard years since Ego’s destruction and Yondu’s death.  Kraglin and Mantis are watching Groot back at their Official Guardians’ Base on Berhert, where they set up somewhere they can go after a mission. It took a lot of credits and a little bribing to get all of the gear they needed.

Peter shook his head and smiled at Gamora.  "I’ll be fine. It’s just for an hour or so. She said she had something I’ve been looking for.“

Drax scoffs and stomps back inside the ship, Rocket following him with a left-eye wink and a snort. “Peter, are you sure about this?” Gamora comes to stand beside him, a scowl etched into her features. “She could be–”

“Why don’t you want me to go?” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Are you jealous?” They’d been an unspoken thing for almost the whole time they’d had the Berhert base.

“I do _not_ get jealous.” She spits the word out like it’s vile. “It is below me.” He smiles behind his hand because he knows that when she gets upset she starts speaking without contractions. He loves when she gets like this because it’s easier to know how she’s feeling instead of using nonexistent facial expressions.

“Whatever you say, ‘Mora,” Peter says as he readjusts his bad. He reaches over to press a kiss to the silver scars on her cheek. She’s still scowling at him, glaring at his back, as he throws a hand up as a goodbye and exits the ship.

“Have fun with your stary-eyed waif!”

“Well, maybe I will!”

“Good!”

“Good!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“So are we good?”

“Oh, we are so good!”

* * *

“So you found it, right?”

“I did.”

“I knew I could count on you!”

“Well, you are the only buyer for it. And willing to pay an exorbitant amount of units.”

“It’s important to me.”

“Do you even know what it is?”

“Kinda?”

“If you don’t know what it is, I don’t want to give it to you. It’s too special for that.”

“I don’t care about that. I’ll transfer the units to you as soon as it’s in my hand.”

“Well, you did promise to pay me a lot of money. You won’t tell anyone I was the one who got it for you?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye.”

“What?”

“It’s a Terran thing. Now hand it over.”

“Fine. But be careful what you wish for.”

—-

Peter sits in his bunk on the way back from Knowhere. The Quadrant’s course is set to reach Berhert within one standard hour. And then he’ll finally talk to Gamora. But he needs all of his wits about him so he’s secluded himself in the Captain’s quarters.

Gamora tried to talk to him when he got back, but he’d just brushed by her. Not because he wanted to, but he had to prepare himself for what he was about to do when they got back to Berhert.

“Peter!” The Terran jumps as Gamora shoves herself into the room and crowds into his space. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Hello to you too.”

“Did she scramble your brain so much that you would come back and push me to the side?”

“Nothing happened!”

“Then why did it take you so long?” Her crossed arms make him nervous, and her hand on the edge of Godslayer.

“Because… free drinks, ‘Mora!”

“Don’t call me that when I’m mad at you!”

“What the hell? Why are you so jealous?”

“I am _not_ jealous!”

“Then why are you yelling at me?”

They both pause, chest to chest.  Peter tries to hide the fact that he’s definitely not watching her breasts heave as she breaths in and out. Short, angry breaths.

“Peter,” she breathes as she seems to retreat. She crosses her arms, but this time it seems like she’s protecting herself or holding herself together. “I…” She turns her head to the side, hair covering her face.

“'Mora, I’m sorry.” Peter steps into her space, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I didn’t mean to rile you up this much.” She just shakes her head, hair brushing over his arm.  "I actually went out to get you a gift. My contact was the only one that had it.“

“Why?”

“Um…” Peter scratches the back of his neck, letting out a nervous chuckle. “It’s a Terran thing. Celebrating the day someone met the person they love.”

“You remember the day we met? With everything that was going on?”

“Hey.” Peter smiles into Gamora’s hair. She’s still not looking at him, but she hasn’t moved or stabbed him with Godslayer. Which is always a good thing. “When a hot chick tackles you to the ground like some badass Princess Leia, you don’t forget the date.”

Now she turns to face him. Her eyebrows are scrunched in confusion. “What?”

“Princess Leia. The Princess who kicked ass.” He waved his hand. “Nevermind.” He pulls something out of his pocket. “Here. Happy anniversary.”

It’s a necklace with a dark green stone, looking almost like Earth’s jade. The swirls on it that make nonsensical patterns in the stone. The silver of the rim looks like the same kind as Godslayer and the green stone pulses with a weak light. “Peter… How?” Gamora’s breathing becomes quicker as she takes the necklace from his hands. Her own hands tremble as she brushes her thumb over the rim of the stone. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m not really sure what it is, but my contact said it was important and I shouldn’t give it to just anyone.”

Gamora turns her face up to his, silver scars gleaming in the light of the Captain’s quarters. “It’s a Beshert necklace….” She brings the necklace up to her chest. “It’s a soulstone necklace.”

“And that means…?”

“It’s how one asks their intended to, um, mate for life. In my people’s culture.”

“Um…” Peter shakes his head. Now that his mind is going there, being Gamora’s “mate” doesn’t sound like the worst thing in the world. But then he remembers the other part of that statement. “It’s Zehoberei? Man, ‘Mora, if I knew, I wouldn’t have–”

“Peter, usually once you present the Beshert stone, you can’t take it back, but since you didn’t know–”

“I don’t mind.” He presses a kiss to the scars on her forehead. “I mean, I’d love to be your, uh, mate. If you’ll have me.”

When she finally meets his eyes, hers are wet with unshed tears. She holds out the necklace for him. “Put it on?” He does as she asks. “Thank you, Peter.”

“Your welcome. I guess it was a happy accident, right?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But that just means you love me.” He wiggles his eyebrows again in that annoying way that’s also endearing. She rolls her eyes.

“Sometimes, I wonder why.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this one kinda ran away from me. Sorry if it wasn’t enough jealousy for you, but I had an idea and I ran with it. It didn’t really end up how I wanted it to, but I’m pretty proud of it.


End file.
